Dirty
by dazedandconfused76
Summary: Just a short one shot until my writer's block goes away. Smut, btw.


Girl

Puck and Rachel sat side by side in the corner of the club. His arm was wrapped around her protectively as he spotted some douche giving her leering looks (what can he say, she was his girl).

"You look hot in that skirt, babe," said Puck, noting the black skirt that held a specific memory for them. "You should wear it more often."

"I have an idea, " whispered Puck hotly in Rachel's ear. "Why don't we go home and let me get you out of it?"

With those words, Puck undid the clasp of Rachel's black lacy bra and watched her eyes widen. Then she smirked. She reached to pull the straps over her arms, and pulled it out of her shirt. She laid the garment in his lap and smirked again. Puck's hand touched Rachel's knee and caressed her thigh until he reached her matching panties. His fingers rubbed over the tight fabric that covered her sex and moved her panties over to slip a finger inside her.

"I have an idea, too, babe," Rachel said in a low voice. "Why don't we take these panties off right now?"

Puck laughed, thinking she was joking.

"No joke," said Rachel, pushing her hips into his hand under the table.

Puck removed his finger from her, and raised her skirt from beneath her ass and yanked her panties down to her knees. Rachel shivered a little after feeling her pussy against the vinyl booth. She let her panties drop to he ankles, and placed them in Puck's hand.

"They're a little wet," said Puck.

"So are your fingers, Noah," replied Rachel.

"Come on, lets get out of here so I can fuck you right."

Rachel's naked pussy against the booth was too much for Puck. He needed to be inside her before he exploded.

Once inside their apartment, Rachel dropped her purse and they both stripped quickly, kissing fervently on the way to the bedroom.

"Keep you skirt on. I wanna see you on my cock."

Rachel smiled down at him and ran her hands over her bare breasts. "Sure thing, Noah."

Puck's hand reached out to grip Rachel's ass and hold it over his throbbing cock. Rachel impaled herself down on it, both of them anxious to fell each other.

"You're a dirty girl for putting your wet cunt on a public seat," Puck smirked, grinding into her roughly.

"Yeah?" Rachel breathed, riding him.

Rachel let her skirt drop around he waist and leaned forward to nip at his neck. Puck groaned.

"You're a dirty girl," he said again, driving hard into her, hitting her clit every time, This drove her insane and she slammed her hips into him in time with his rhythm. Then he slowed.

"Sit up, baby. Let me see your tits."

She sat up and arched her back, giving him full access to her breasts. He stop pumping into her and cupped her breasts in his hands, squeezing and pulling at her nipples, making them hard. Rachel's skirt was still covering her and his cock was nestled snugly inside of her. Puck took a hold of her skirt, and yanked it over her hips until it was up over her head.

"I wanna see what I'm fucking," Puck explained.

"I wanna feel you in my mouth, Noah," Rachel responded.

Puck smiled, sliding his hands down her waist and pulled her off of him, and she groaned at the sudden emptiness. "You wanna taste yourself on my cock, Rachel?"

"Yeah."

"Dirty girl."

"I want you to come in my mouth."

"You wanna feel my come sliding down your throat?"

"Mhmm."

Rachel got on all fours, and watched Puck spread his legs slightly. She put her hand on his firm shaft. She cupped his balls with her other hand. Rachel licked the tip in a slow circle. Puck let out a series of groans, signaling his satisfaction, and Rachel was encouraged to plunge his shaft in her mouth.

Puck put a hand against the back of her head as she moved back and forth. She let her tongue go soft and lapped up the taste of herself on his cock. She put her fingers to his balls again and stroked them. Rachel locked eyes with Puck, and took her mouth off him. She slowly licked his length with her tongue, thoroughly making she he was covered. She then moved down to his balls, and licked the underside of each one.

"Come 'ere," Puck said suddenly, lifting Rachel to climb over him. She turned around so that her pussy was in his face and her thighs were on wither side of his head. Rachel faced away so that she was leering at his balls.

"You're so wet," Puck said burying his mouth inside Rachel, and licking like a starving man. This drove her over the edge and she let out a groan.

"Oh God, Noah."

"Dirty girls need to be licked clean."

"Mhmm," Rachel moaned as Puck's dick pushed at the back of Rachel's throat. Puck moaned, feeling the vibration on his cock.

They continued licking and sucking each other for some time. Until, with Rachel's throat swallowing around his hard cock, and Puck's tongue flicking furiously at her swollen clit, they both reached their orgasm simultaneously, and loudly.

Rachel rolled over onto her back, panting, feeling the sudden coldness of the air beginning to cool the wetness between her legs. The warmth of Puck's mouth on her skin had been amazing, but she was grateful for the cool air against her skin. Puck was tired and sweaty, too, breathless like Rachel. They both knew it was good, there was no need to ask. But there was one question Rachel still had to ask Puck.

"Am I still a dirty girl?"


End file.
